Trapped in evil
by Blackhole116
Summary: The charmed ones find of the darkness in Leo's family. please R and R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1.    

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the characters mentioned here. Except Liana. 

   A demon appeared in front of the three sisters. She wore a long velvet cloak that reached the floor and her face was covered with a dark veil. Piper immediately tried to freeze her but it didn't work. The demon let out a little laugh. "You shouldn't even try to destroy me it will only make your deaths more prolonged and painful, your powers wont work on me I have a very strong sense of mind over matter and can withstand any of your power." With that the demon let out of her hand a small round object that grew and engulfed the charmed ones. The next thing they knew Piper, Phoebe and Prue were in a small cage that was bound magically. The cage seemed to be situated in the demons palace. The demon sat opposite them far across the room, she had many minions going to and from the room serving her and going about their business. The room was very large and elegant there were many arched doorways and the room was filled with ornaments that seemed to come from no particular age. The Halliwells were whispering amongst themselves over what could be done. 

Phoebe: I could try to come up with a spell but we would have to come up with a way to trick her into letting us out of this cage. 

Piper: okay you work on a spell and Prue and I will work on a plan. 

Prue: I have a few ideas but they are far from perfect. 

----------- 

Leo could sense that Prue, Piper and Phoebe were in trouble so he sensed where they were and decided to orb there. 

Leo landed right in front of the cage. Two minions ran to his sides and grabbed him, a man standing beside the demon lifted a bow and arrow filled with white lighter poison 

"No" the demon said calmly and wearily. Then with her fingers guided the weapon back down. "Let him go" she ordered her minions bluntly. By now most of her servants had stopped and were starring at her blankly. 

 "You can't kill them." Leo pleaded, he knew her strength and he knew that even the charmed ones couldn't defeat her. 

She looked around the room and sighed, her not killing a white lighter was going to spout so many rumours. For even though she had done so many deeds that many demons would perceive as evil beyond their boundaries, many thought she would return to the good side. She gazed at Leo sorrowfully. "Everyone is dismissed." She announced, the room emptied and all the doors were shut. 

She stood and walked two paces towards Leo but there was still a great distance between them. "Whatever happened to you do your job and I do mine?" 

"Its my job to protect them" Leo said he tried to sound confident so as not to worry Piper, Prue and Phoebe. But his eyes were begging her ever so humbly. It almost reduced her to tears. 

"What do you want me to do release them, you know I can't." She said. 

"I thought you didn't take orders from anyone" Leo stated cynically. 

"I don't. Do you know how much I'm being paid to do this?" the demon briefly said. 

"I'll pay you double to let them go" Leo said. 

"White-lighters don't earn any money, how would you pay?" she said then continued, "Anyway that's not the point. Do you know how many witches I have killed?" 

"I don't want to know" Leo replied. 

"Well it runs into hundreds and yet so many still think I will return to the good side, can you imagine what would happen if they found out I had the charmed ones in the palm of my hand and let them go." She said. 

"Don't worry, you don't have to let us go we intend on escaping and vanquishing you." Prue said spitefully. 

"Can I talk to them alone please, Liana." He asked. 

"By all means yes" she said using telekinesis to open the cage. "Make sure you don't waste your time to say goodbyes by trying to come up with an escape plan." She said and exited. 

"So you know her, do you know how to vanquish her?" Piper asked. 

"Its impossible." Leo mumbled. 

---------- 

"I came as soon as I heard Leo was back, Liana you have to kill him." 

"No, I don't have to do anything." Liana said firmly. 

Now every servant had stopped and were gathering around her, some other demons who had also heard the news were there as well. 

"That was Leo?" "The Leo?" "How long is he staying?" "Are you returning to the other side?" she was ambushed with a chorus of questions. 

Flustered she cautiously began, "Yes that was Leo, I am not aware of how long he is staying, and I'm not even going to answer the last one." 

---------- 

"You have to listen to me that vanquishing spell is not going to work." Leo said. 

"Well what should we do then, just wait to be killed?" Phoebe said sarcastically. 

"How exactly do you know Liana, Leo?" Piper asked. 

"Well we have never been in a relationship, if that's what you are asking" Leo replied 

"Who is she?" said Piper. 

Leo mumbled something incoherent. 

"Who?" asked Prue and Phoebe simultaneously. 

"My sister." Leo said sorrowfully. 

The girls' eyes went wide.


	2. Trapped in evil 2

Trapped in evil, chapter 2. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here except Liana.

Everyone was crowding her, all saying what needed to be done. The sad thing was everything everyone was saying could basically be rounded up into one statement. They wanted her to kill Leo. 

"Okay quiet, quiet everybody, I am not killing Leo." She said plainly. She didn't need to waste her breath explaining to them, they would never understand. 

"Liana, you must kill Leo if you want to be purely evil." 

"Maybe I don't want to be purely evil." She answered simply. 

There was a chorus of "I knew it she is turning to the good side." "Oh dear" and "This isn't good." 

"Evil is like a drug it runs through your veins, and I'm fine with being doped up I'm just not fine with being addicted." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Well have you ever seen a purely evil demon that wasn't miserable? Of course, I hear you say but when was it, it was when they were killing. A purely evil demon is needy it kills because it needs to otherwise it doesn't live it just exists, their main goals are to get more and more powerful and yet they not only rely on but desperately need the forces of good. That isn't a situation you want to be in if you are trying to eliminate the forces of good now is it?"  

"Now, does anyone want me to kill Leo" she said. 

Everyone was speechless, she had pictured them as pathetic dogs scavenging for food. 

She exited. 

---------- 

Leo had just told them the entire story, of the curse on his family. 

"That is so sad" Piper said sympathetically. 

"I'm sorry Leo, but you do understand that we still have to kill her" Prue said. 

"No we don't" Piper said, caressing Leo's hand gently. 

"Thank you" Leo whispered grateful that someone finally understood. 

"What do you mean we don't" Phoebe asked. 

"Well it seemed all Liana was concerned of was people thinking she was turning good, so all we need to do is tell her to let us go and assure her that everyone will think we just escaped." 

"That wont work." Prue said. 

"It's worth a try," said Phoebe. 

"Prue it will work, didn't you see it in her eyes?" Piper asked. 

---------- 

"Yeah of course it will work." Liana said, she had been standing in one of the doorways. "Although Leo tells that story with great inaccuracy I should probably tell you the corrected version." She added. 

---------- 

It had been a week since they had been in Liana's palace, Leo had been in a crazy phase of trying to find something to convert her to the good side since then. 

"Didn't he say he spent five years doing this after she left" Phoebe said. 

"Yes. But he believes now there is an increased chance of it working, he says she is the closest to this side since when she left." Piper replied. 

"Makes sense" Prue said. "Yeah and at least now I know why he tosses and turns so much in his sleep." Piper said "But" she continued

"I'm really worried about him he doesn't seem to do anything apart from research." Piper said. 

"Maybe we should call Liana" Prue said. As though by magic (Well it was by magic so ignore that) Liana appeared in front of them. "Where is he?" she asked. 

"The attic." Piper replied. 

--------- 

Liana approached Leo he was so busy he didn't even notice her. "Leo." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have to let go." 

"There has to be a way." Leo said distantly.  

"Do you really want to risk it, risk turning evil yourself?" Liana replied. 

"I won't turn evil" Leo said. 

"That's what I said." Liana whispered, "They get into your head Leo until there is nothing left but evil." 

"You have much more inside you than evil." Leo said. 

"That's all thanks to you" 

"I left you there" Leo said. 

"You were scared Leo, its okay to be scared" then she added compassionately "You have to let go, that's the only advice I can give you Leo." 

She went downstairs. 

---------- 

"He will be fine, I hope." Liana said. 

"I hope so too." Said Piper. 

"That's all we can do, hope?" Prue asked. 

"Yes" Liana said. "and wait." 

"So isn't it about time we heard the correct version of the story" Phoebe tried to lighten the mood but knowing that definitely would not work. 

"Well, when our parents died I was eight and Leo was thirteen, he gave up everything for me, his education, his dreams of being a doctor, his life, and he concentrated all his efforts on looking after me he was and is the closest and only person I have ever remembered as family. But when I found out about the curse I was heartbroken. It wasn't enough that he had already given up so much for me now he was going to give up and go against all of his beliefs and everything he had been brought up with, he wouldn't ever be able to help people which he had always thought he could still do even if he wasn't a doctor in fact he would be doing the opposite. I could see the torture in his eyes. That was when I knew, I had to go he did so much for me there was no question about it I wanted to do this for him, I wanted him to have one last chance and that's why I went to evil. I wrote him a long goodbye letter telling him I would only pretend to be evil and saying how much I would miss him. Then I left. They soon found out that I was not willing to commit to evil properly, and they locked me in a cell, they used dream weavers to get into my mind. They played out my worst nightmares and fears over and over and over again never ending every minute of every hour of every day of every month. They also put all these negative thoughts in my head like everyone abandoned me because they all hated me and I didn't deserve their love. They said that my only option was to turn evil. I kept telling myself it wasn't real or true, I had hope that Leo would come. But after hearing it so many times with nothing else not being able to maintain your own thought because it has got so loud inside you that you don't even remember what your thoughts sound like. I started to believe and then I broke." Liana halted as if she was ashamed of herself. "Leo gave up so much for me and I believed that he had never loved me." Tears began to flow down her reddened cheeks.  

"Hey, its okay" Phoebe said. Cuddling her. 

Liana decided to stay in the manor for a while to make sure Leo was okay. 

------ 

Kitchen, next morning everyone is there, even Leo has managed to tear himself away from the books. Liana is showing everyone embarrassing photos of Leo as a kid. 

Leo: (Snatching a photo away) Whatever happened to "I cant visit you because I would probably kill everyone around you"? 

Piper: Give me that photo, Prue and Phoebe showed you all the photos of me, and its payback time. 

Everyone looked at the photos and laughed light-heartedly. Even Liana seemed less stoic. 

Suddenly a demon in its human form shimmered in, it was wearing a burgundy cloak similar to Liana's. He looked at Liana blankly and stated simply: Its time to return to the palace.  


End file.
